Sonadow:Bitemarks
by Magicstorm101
Summary: sonic and shadow try to overccome a terrible curse,after sonic is bitten by a demon known as the enigma.However,with darkness is flowing in his viens,friends becoming foes,and rivals become lovers,will sonic and shadow be able to break the curse before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

it had been 2 months.2 long months that shadow couldnt leaned back in his chair, and breathed out the cigar smoke."when is he coming back?"he said aloud,staring into the sky from his front porch.2 months ago,sonic had been tracking the enigma,a 3-headed,4-legged-beast that was mauling the innocent in the origin was unknown,only that it was a wild creature that lurked in the and sonic had been on its trail for months,untill sonic decided to go it alone."i want you to hold down the fork while im gone,"sonic said the night he left."youre a bit touchy,but i know you have a good it to use,and help keep everyone together."shadow remembered sonic's reassuring smile before he warmth it gave everyone,just that one hated to admit it but,sonic really was his best fireflies were staring to arrive,and shadow decided to go loved fireflies,it was too hard to watch them without ,he heard a crackle from the turned around and couldnt believe what he was -a bit tattered-was pushing his way out of the bushes."'sup shads..."he said,gasping."sonic!um,youre finally back?"he said trying to stop his voice from cracking."what did you miss me?" "as if id miss you faker."he said smiled at him regardless."cmon roomie,make me some hero dinner.i killed that demon hound,ya know?" " inside before you fall look a little stiff."he placed an arm around sonics waist to support him."ive been having a weird limp ever since that thing and i beat me up pretty bad,but i got em."shadow rolled his eyes. but secretly,he was elated to have his best friend back home in one peice.

shadow smiled silently as he ate some cherry icecream in his easy chair. sonic was on the couch shoving chili dogs in his face."dont choke faker."he warned,still eating his icecream,not looking in sonic's direction."oh quit being such a tease shadow,"sonic smiled finishing off his last bite."are you done being a fatass?if you are,here."shadow mumbled,tossing sonic a wine bottle."whats this?""its for you...amy helped me pick it out. i know its your favorite type of wine right?" he smiled at shadow."if i didnt know any better id say you were trying to butter me up for some hero lovin' Mi Amore..." "look if you dont want it i will gladly smash it over your head!-" "relax buddy..."he leaned over to pat shadows shoulder."im just joking..." "..." "oh cmon,cant you lighten up a little...?i was just kidding...did you really miss me that much man?"shadow closed his eyes."im going to bed."he mumbled getting up,and walking toward the stopped in the doorway."its nice to have you home...roomie..."he continued down the hall without looking smiled warmly at him.

shadow buried himself in the blankets and drifted his way to sleep./i wanna forget him...just so i can sleep tonight.../a loud bang scared shadow from his sleep. he looked around the room and went down into the hallway."sonic!?" he shouted,looking around,but seeing felt around for the hall light switch,but instead found himself on the staircase,looking down at a big black figure with red eyes and snarling threw a chaos sphere at it, but the beast had escaped the charged at ducked sending the beast huring into sonics room."SONIC!"shadow yelled,trying to go upstairs tumbled down to the landed with a sharp thud on the ground."ugh,..sonic!" he quickly got up and ran up the stairs into sonics felt for the lightswitch,and cut the lights was relieved to see sonic was alright,but the window was a went over to examine it."..w..what is it shads?"sonic asked sleepily from his looked out the window to see pawprints leading into the brush,with broken trees littering the path it had carved into the forest."the Enigma..." "what about it?" "it isnt dead..."


	2. Chapter 2

that morning shadow could barely keep his eyes slumped onto the couch,his tail in the air."*sigh*...im so fucking tired."he mumbled into the pillows."well, maybe you shouldve slept last night."sonic said walking past bolted upright."you know i couldnt do that!the Enigma came back,and he came for you!" "i dbout that was the ENIGMA shads,maybe it was something else?a robber maybe?" "i know what i saw,sonic!that thing was huge,bigger than you and i stacked on top of each other."sonic stared at him."oh?" "you know that isnt what i meant..." "but its what you said..."he smerked,poking shadows ear."shut up!why cant you ever be serious?!"he shoved sonic away from the couch."dont get made at me!i was just trying to b-...oh..."sonic put a hand to his head."i got a headache..." "oh, here, lemme get you something for it,"shadow mumbled,going to the bathroom to look for some pills.

"ah,here we go,some advil should help you."he helped sonic up and layed him on the couch."shadow,i-" "shush and take your pill,"he ordered,stuffing the pill into sonic's mouth.'there you go."sonic closed his eyes,and stroked his head."how do you feel...?" "better...um,shads...why are you sitting on me?"shdow bounced up and scooted to the far side of the couch,blushing bright red./why on earth was i...stroking his head,and sitting on him for?/shadow thought to himself."just try and get some rest,ok,sonik-er...sonic?" "yeah...ok..."he mumbled back,cuddling up to the couldnt help but smile at him./i must keep sonic safe,he's still battered from 2 months of tracking the beast,then having to fight it.../ sitting on the porch,shadow looked up at the bright warm air,and cool winds were staring to lull him to he heard sonic stir."what are you doin' back there?" he hollered from his he got no answer,shadow decided to go see for himself coming into the house he saw the couch was empty."hes gone again...i hate it when he does soon as sonic feels better he hops up and idiot is gonna get himself killed."shadow walked back out to the porch./well,as long as he isnt here,the Enigma wont come after him.../shadow sat into his chair and decided to get some sleep.

"SHADOW!GET UP!"a gruff voice woke him up."what do you want knuckles..."shadow mumbled, glaring at him."that Enigma monster is back,and it was in the city!"tails explained running up to the porch."but now,its in the woods behind amy's house,we wanted to see if sonic was home,to come help!" "he isnt here,he left a second ago,he'll be back." shadow said dryly."um,shadow,its nighttime now,when exactly did he leave?" shadow looked around, it was indeed dark,and sonic had left in the on earth was he?"can you help us?"tails continued."NO! i dont want this guy with us!he's nothing but trouble!"knuckles growled walking down the street."but knuckles,sonic isnt here,and shadow has experince battling the thing!" "...fine! bring him along,but he better not fuck up anything!" "right,thats your job isnt it?" shadow retorted. knuckles gave a grunt,but didnt reply back./this guy.../shadow thought to himself as the three of them went to amy's house.


	3. Chapter 3

cream and amy were sitting in amys kitchen,terrified of the beast and the others came through the screen door."mr. shadow!" cream said,running to shadow,giving him a hug."wheres sonic?"amy asked,seeing only knuckles and tails."we we brought shadow here to help." "you dont know where my sonic is?!"amy stood up and ran over to shadow."what did you do with my sonic?!" "HES NOT YOUR SONIC!" he glared at her. "and stop blaming me for his is the beast?" "i-its sleeping in the backyard mr. shadow,"cream said,her tiny voice cracking."it ate cheese..." "it ate cheese?!" knuckles said,putting a hand to his head."dear god,we gotta stop this thing." "right."the three of them made their way to the back door,but amy stepped in front of them."noone is stopping anything without sonic!"she yelled." .THING." shadow shoved her aside and opened the door to the was a grass was destryoed,and littered on the ground were broken pots,trampled flowers,and a broken porch looked across the yard to find a tattered gazebo with the beast curled up inside."lets kill it!" knuckles whispered."just try and charge at it,it'll knock you clear across the yard."shadow mumbled."imma kill it!" knuckles ran toward the beast and jumped int the air,ready to strike it awoke instantly,and grabbed knuckles by the arm in its sharp teeth,and shook him tried to get away,punching it with all his might,but the beast thrashed him around even more."god dammit knuckles."shadow hurled a chaos sphere at the creature,sending it flying toward the released knuckles from its jaws and layed on the ground,whining and holding its scorched chest. shadow and tails walked over,just as knuckles was scrambling to his lifted his fist,but shadow grabbed his arm."what do you think youre doing?" "what does it look like-IMMA PUNCH IT!" "no,let me get a look at it first..."the beast was still,and shadow realized instantly this thing wasnt the looked just like muzzle,same eyes,it even had two it was 3 times their size,brimming with muscle,covered in navy hair,and had fangs thicker than his looked at its huge arms,and sharp was thins creature?"whoa!"tails exclaimed."it looks just like us!"he reached out to touch the creatures opened its eyes,and glared at readied his hand for another chaos sphere,but the creatures eyes almost looked...sad?he felt an odd feeling in his chest,and put his hand back beast jumped up,and ran off into the forest,leaving the three of them alone in the backyard.

"WHY DIDNT YOU KILL IT?!" amy shouted."SONIC WOULDVE KILLED IT!" "sonic wasnt here,now was he?" shadow hissed back."if you love the guy so much just marry him,and get him out of my house.i did my part,by making sure you all stayed safe while he was DONE. sonics the hero,not me,so he needs to get off his lazy ass and do his god damn job."shadow stormed off,leaving amy and the walked down the street back to his shadow unlocked the door,he stumbled over the carpet in the dark."SON OF A BITCH!" he crawled up the side of the couch,and switched on the lights."oohh..." he heard a low moaning coming from the side of the cut on the was sitting in his chair,holding his stomach."sonic!where have you been?"shadow said,walking over to him."i went to the next city over to grab a pizza...but i think my stomach couldnt take it..."he moaned again,wretching."oh,here,cmon,"shadow said,caressing him."can you get me an anit-acid?" "yeah,sure,"shadow mumbled,going to the bathroom./whats wrong with me? its like when sonics hurt or upset,all my ager goes away.../he walked back downstairs to see sonic holding his head."you ok,buddy?" "yeah,i-im just feeling a bit sick is all dude." sonic tried to smile but he was in too much pain."hey,can you go to amy's house and um...get me some tea?" "why?" "i like her tea better than the kind we help my stomach." shadow shrugged and walked out the door."wait a second,i cant walk back to amys house after i stormed out.i'll look like an will just have to settle with the tea we got." he walked back up to the door."sonic, im not goin-WHA THE HELL!?"


	4. Chapter 4

shadow stumbled backwards at what he was -his best friend-was the very thing shadow was just trying to stop."y-you...youre the one who was in the house last night!,you are the thing that was in amy's yard!...no wonder you looked like us so much...why didnt i see this before!?"sonic,had become a dark green eyes glared at shadow,but surprisingly,he walked past him,and ran out the door."god dammit sonic!"shadow mumbled running after followed sonic to the forest,amazed at how easily sonic carved a path in the brush with little effort."where are you going..." shadow mumbled trying to keep up with the transformed hedgehog."this place seems familiar..."he glanced at the wide spaces and dirt trails."holy crap,this is a camping area!"he ran faster realizing sonic was getting further heard screams coming from around the came into the clearing just in time to see sonic,slowly inching his way toward a young rabbit two teens were shaking,gripping each other for dear life,as the beast came closer to was ready to strike,but shadow lunged at him,and jumped on his to get shadow loose,sonic reached for him,snarling viciously,thrashing around out of was relieved to see the two teenagers were gone,but he was left to deal with sonic's rage shadow thrusted sonic into the river was shallow,and sonic landed with a thud onto the hard rocky riverbed."sonic..."shadow whispered,watching the beast transform back into his friend,bruised and clothes ripped to shreads hanging loosely from his walked into the riverbank,and caressed sonic in his arms."shadow...?" "sonic...youre-" "i know..." he replied,looking into shadows eyes began to water."i-im sorry shadow...i *sob* i thought i could stop myself..."shadow was had never seen sonic cry was touched that sonic would willingly show his tenderness in front of hugged sonic close."u-um...its ok...?"he said stroking his head."i'll help you,i promise."

shadow crawled into bed next to sonic-a little half-heartedly-and tucked him in some."is this really necassary?"sonic groaned." way if you move,i'll time you got out of bed then went out the window into the made your way through the front door when you came when i spotted you,and you crawled back into this way,you wont even get out of the house,because im right here." "no,i mean i understand that,i mean the leash!"sonic pulled at the black collar and thick leash wound around shadows wrist." i can keep a hold of you,and not nearly die like before." he stared into sonics saw the sad hopelessness in them he did the night they were at amy's seemed as if sonic had completely given up his soul to the beast inside himself."sonic...why didnt you hurt me?" "what?" "both times we met in your wolf form you had the opprtunity to, but you ?" "i dont know..."sonic admitted. "to be honest,i found out i was the werewolf the night i killed the Enigma,when i found myself eating it.i have no memory of anything when i turn ...my emotions for you,still matter when im my memory of you is the only thing i cant change." shadow stared at him again."emotions for me?" "i-its going to sleep."sonic rolled over,and tried to get comfortable with the leash on his stared at the back of his head,still thinking./emotions...for me?...ME?/


	5. Chapter 5

the warm rays of the sun made their way through the thick blanket stabled to shadows bedroom a bit sore from sonics rampage that night, he grudgingly rolled over to shut the blanket completely over the windowpane."...shadow?...sha..shadow?" he heard from a lump under the pulled them aside,seeing sonic looking at him through half closed eyes."what is it?" "nothing...i just wanted to make sure you were still next to me..."he smiled at shadow,only this smile was this expression from him made you feel warm and safe,because he was the shining this particular one...made shadow feel as if it was personal...a special meaning just for him. "well you seem happy that youre here and not out in the forest like last night." " you for taking care of me...shadow-chan..."sonic whispered 'shadow-chan' as if he wanted to savor the word."stop ."shadow mumbled holding a pillow over sonics face-ever so lightly-to shut him up."im sorry,but you look so good with bed head shads,"he moved the pillow away." . ." shadow rolled over in bed on his tummy, hoping to get some more rest by the time nightfall came wanted to be up and ready for 'sonic patroling'.he felt something soft and warm push against him."sonic-" "youre cold..." sonic said, his chin on shadows shoulder,and his belly against shadows deeply,he let sonic stay that warmth was intoxicating,and sonic smelled good despite being in the forest all night."your ears are so cool..."sonic whispered,nosing the tips of shadows tried to be as tsundere as possible toward sonic,but this was starting to get hard to keep it felt the tips of his ears warm then cool was sleeping,breathing on his sensitive ear tips. not wanting to escape the warmth of sonics embrace,shadow let his feelings slip away,and dozed off to sleep.

shadow awoke,his entire body had the most vivid dreams...about shrugged it off,figuring it was just the stress of having to stick by cold, he rolled over in sonics direction./it doesnt make me a fag to want him with me...does it?/ he thought, reaching for sonics gripped nothing but air."what the-" shadow sat up, realizing the bed was empty,and the spot where sonic slept was cold,and the leash was still there."god dammit..."shadow growled rushing out of bed, and out the screen door. he wasnt surprised to see knuckles and tails coming around again."guys, the beast is loose again-" "we know shadow!" tails smiled triumphantly."we killed it!"


	6. Chapter 6

"you what!?" shadow yelled,snatching tails up."w-we killed it?" the little fox shoved him away from tails."what the fuck is your problem?!" "you idiots! yo have no idea what youve done! where is he?!" "he?" knuckles scoffed."so youve given the thing a gender-" "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" "i-its at the park" tails mumbled."we came back here to ask you to help us bury it..."shadow ignored him and ran off.

ignoring traffic lights, passing cars and a man he knocked over,shadow finally arrived at the was evening,the parks dense forest loomed over his flinched seeing a dark, crumpled form lying near the walking over he realized, it was sonic."oh...oh no..."shadow said,touching weresonics glanced at a large gaping wound near sonics throat,and a pool of blood surrounding closed his couldnt talk,he couldnt even cry."i...shouldntve let you fight the enigma alone..." he said,his voice hand slid down to the wound,and instantly he was shoved to the attack happened so fast,everything went blurry,and shadow couldnt his vision clearned,noticed two bright green eyes staring back at him."sonic!" he managed to say,astonished and hadnt killed him,he was playing dead for his own sonic still had the threat of bleeding to death,and somehow shadow had to fix that wound before it was too couldnt move,sonics powerful paws pinning down his could only wait for sonic to make a into his eyes,he could see that sonic had relaxed transformed hedgehog let out a grunt and shifted off of him,to lick his sat up,a bit relieved to know sonic was ok,and wouldnt try to hurt last thing he wanted to do was fight sonic to the wasnt sure how to approach this situation;how would he get sonic home?how could he tell the others?SHOULD he tell the others?what would they do, knowing sonic was the new threat?he only had one priority,and that was to get sonic stood up slowly,weresonic watching his every move,but with more curiosity than hesitated and patted his leg."cmon sonic,lets go home."he a moment,sonic followed him./i cant believed that actually worked.../shadow thought to himself,leading sonic through the forest back home.

approaching the house,shadow's heart sank seeing knuckles and tails were still there and saw him appear with weresonic."what the hell are you doing with that monster!?" "i thought we killed it..."tails mumbled but was ignored."this is sonic you idiots!" "sonic!? he's been the one eating people!?" shadow didnt even answer the question."get out of my way,im going to take him inside." "no you arent!"knuckles yelled."if that thing is sonic,we have to kill him dead!NOW!unless you can turn him back, we have no choice!" "yes you can leave my god damn house,or die right here."shadow retorted taking a step growled,but sonic came from behind shadow and let out a terrifying a step backward,knuckles realized shadow and sonic together had the glared at them."we WILL kill that thing,sonic or not,i wont let him kill anyone else!AND IM TELLING AMY AND THE OTHERS!" he shouted,dragging tails,who looked at sonic with saddened felt a pang of regret for telling them,but ignored led weresonic inside,and had him lay on the floor."ill be right back,"he said,going upstairs from some water and he came back,sonic was in his regular form, a look of anguish on his ,shadow went to work,wrapping sonics wound up."shadow... im sorry..." "dont worry about ate the leash apparently..."he mumbled cleaning sonic up."tails and knuckles know youre the soon so will everyone else." sonic looked away,a faraway look in his eyes."i never wanted anyone to know...especially amy...i love her so much..."shadow froze hearing those words,but continued wrapping non-chalantly./why did that bother me?hearing he loves amy?/"dont worry,ill protect you..."he said grudgingly."first you hate me...now you wanna protect me? heh,i knew you were the tsundere type shads-OW!"shadow pulled (unesscarily hard) on the last bandage."shut your face and take this seriously."he secretly,shadow was happy to see sonic still had a bit of his old self the two of them had a long battle ahead of them...a battle with the very people they sought to protect.


	7. Chapter 7

shadow awoke to find himself asleep on the he looked around to mae sure sonic was still was relived to find him sleeping at the other edge of the couch,mumbling something about being hungry./i havent been to the store in weeks,i should go right now...but i cant leave sonic alone.../he kicked the blue hedgehog a little."yo, sleepin' ugly, wake up." "umnuh...uh..im hungryyyy..." "i know,cmon,we gotta go to the store." he shoved sonic off the couch,making him land with a thud."owwww..."sonic mumbled,turning on his his head,shadow elped sonic get up and was fall, and outside was cilly,so shadow forced sonic into a baby blue sweater." this is gay lookiiiing..."he mumbled,slumping on the rolled his eyes slipping on his t-shirt and black leather jacket."oh quit whining,you look adorable, cmon."

the two of them walked into town(sonic still staggering slightly, refusing to fully wake up)to the convinient store around the leaned against the fridges in the freezer isle waiting for shadow to finish the started to drift off untill he heard the bell ring from the store's amy walk in made sonic light up."amy!" he smiled, running over to her."amy,whats up?" she stared at him for the longest,pale as a ghost."sonic..."she finally managed to speak."i...ill talk to you later tonight- g-goodbye!" she mumbled in a shrill shoved past him, and ran toward the out the watched her go,his heart growled,seeing amy knew sonic would go see her sneek behind and follow him,just in case.

that night,sonic crawled out of shadows bed,and slipped on his looked back to make sure shado was appeared to be because he wasnt moving,the darkness made it hard to be reality shadow was staring at him,fully awake,watching him struggle with the blue sweater./heh...the faker cant even dress himself.../eventually sonic managed to get on the sweater and went a few moments and hearing the door shut,shadow sprung up out of bed after him.

sonic ran to amys house as fast as he was deeply in love with her,and couldnt bear to let her he arrived at her house,she was sitting in her yard ominously. she saw him,and led him into the on an impulse,he went after emerged from the bushes near her front yard./i dont like this.../shadow thought to led sonic to a clearing in the meadow,not far from the park's stopped at the top of a hill,and her shillouette clashed against the went up to her,and tried to grab her hand,but she took it back."is...is it true?what knuckles said?"she asked,her eyes beginning to water."is it true youre the monster?the thing thats been killing people?the thing that attacked me and cream,and ate cheese?" sonic could feel her love fading."amy...im sorry, there...theres nothing i can do about my werewolf form i...i cant control it! you know if i could,that,i wouldntve ever attacked or killed anyone!" "you didnt attack shadow!" she shouted." you didnt attack him,that asshole,but you went after me without a second thought!" sonic looked at her,unable to explain." i...i dont know why i didnt amy...its just somehow...shadow has gotten...through to me...i wanted to tell everyone,but i thought i could handle this myself..." "*sob* i...im sorry, but im finished with you...i cant...be with you...youre a monster..." she mangaged to say,pulling out her hammer."i...icant let you hurt anyone else...and if i cant have you..."sonic stared at her heartbroken, but didnt heart was crushed,and he felt if he let amy kill him,hed die from someone who truly cared at least...


	8. Chapter 8

shadow jumped out and kicked amys hammer out of her landed in front of sonic and shielded him."pull out another hammer,i fucking DARE you." amy was furious,but tears came to her merely ran off, turned to sonic and grabbed him up."what the hell is your problem,sonic!? you were just going to let her kill you?!" "yes..." "what?! wh-" "i loved her shadow!...she was the only person...who loved me...and cared abot me...now shes gone...and im...im by myself..." shadow shook his head flustered."no,dont say that you idiot!"he flung sonic over his shoulder and took him seemed to be the only thing he could do at this shook his head slowly,only thinking of the love he had lost.

"here."shadow mumbled,giving sonic a blanket."get some rest,ok buddy?"sonic winced at hearing shadow talk."whats wrong?" "i dont wanna hear you talk...i just want to die..." shadow rolled his eyes."sonic,forget her-" "she loved me!" "if she really loved you, she wouldve stayed with you!"sonic shoved shadow away from him."it doesnt matter anyway! noone loves me now!...im all by myself,the one thing i never wanted.i mean...i like being alone...but not in my heart...now noone is here...for me..."sonic slumped back onto the couch,his emerald eyes cloudy with emtions shadow couldnt read./"no...there is someone here for you...sonikku..."he kissed sonic deeply,feeilng his body didnt react pulled away,looking into sonics had cleared,and were starring back at him."shadow..." "youre not alone,i will always love you than anyone. no matter what you do or who you turn on,you have always had my love,and always will." sonics eyes closed,he chucked a bit."you were always so straight forward shads...maybe your the reason why im still stable." "shut up,"shadow mumbled,kissing sonic time sonic kissed him ran his fingers through shadows fur,and down the back of his tail."shadow...why didnt you tell me you loved me?" "because i was afraid of what you would say R-tard."he nuzzled shadws face."i wasnt alone...i just couldnt see what i had all this time..."they kissed once more,as sonic ran his hand down to the base of shadows tail.*SMACK!*"ow! what the hell!?" "how dare you touch me faker." shadow said coldly,shaking his wrist. "what?!you kissed me first!...ah...owww..."sonic mumbled rubbing his red cheek." just realized something...you havent gone werewolf yet,tonight." shadow said,walking into the kitchen./the guy kisses me and confesses his love to me and suddenly hes back to being all serious.../sonic thought."yeah? so what?" "that means you will turn at any moment,because the night will be up in about 4 hours."he rose off the couch."so what should i do?" "do nothing." "do nothing?" "yes." shadow emereged form the kitchen with a cup of coffee."theres no reason to do friends think your bad, just keep doing wont change they arent going to help just want to kill you." sonic threw the blanket off."but that isnt right!" "oh, but turning against you is?if they were truly your friends,and not a bunch of moochers,theyd help you fight this." he touched sonic's brusied cheek."you know that i obvious,isnt it?" "but...shadow...it doesnt seem right." " _right_ is whatever you think is the world decides to become your enemy,you fight like you always have."he stared into shadows could tell he had made up his mind completely."...i love you..."sonic muttered."...and at this point, i will do whatever you think is right for me...since youre all ive got." a bold smile came across shadows hugged sonic."you dont have to be that way,i dont wish to dominate you...not like that anyway...whatever YOU decide is what i will go with."he kissed sonics forehead."im going to down here till after youer transformation.i dont want you to mangled in bed...not yet anyway..."he smiled,walking up the steps,stroking the stair railing as he couldnt help but feel himself tingle at the way shadow looked at sat on the couch./i wonder...if shadows right...should i just turn on my friends...the way they have done to me?/


	9. Chapter 9

sonic laid down on the couch,his heart aching. the poor hedgehog was split between his friends,and doing what is right...or staying alive by turning his back on them./and the theres shadow.../ he thought./my feelings for him are split into even tinier peices that i cant explain.../ he rolled over on his side,wanting to curl up into a ball,and leave his problems behind./what happened to me...? when did i suddenly start having problems? heros arent supposed to have burdens.../he looked up at the bare white ceiling./maybe..with this thing inside of me, im no longer a hero.../

shadow sat on the bed,watching started to drift off asleep, untill he heard a tapping at the window. he walked over to it, half expecting the enigma. shadow was relieved to find it was just tails. "what do you want,fox?" shadow asked bitterly."...i wanna see sonic," he said nervously."i dont believe that hes bad,he just cant be." shadows eyes everyone wasnt as close-minded as he thought. "of course hes not bad." shadow opened the window a little way,and let tails fly young fox landed squarely on the floor, nodded to him politely,and watched him go,then followed./maybe this will bring him back...back to who he was.../

"sonikku!" tails cried as he jumped on top of sonic,cuddling him tightly."h-hey tails,cut it out man!" sonic laughed,struggling to hug him back. the fox rested his chin on sonics chest,his tails flippng wildly."i-im just so glad youre ok,i dont care if youre a werewolf,youre not a bad guy,and noone can say anything else-""tailsy,tailsy!"sonic laughed petting his young friends head."im sonic the hedgehog remember?im always gonna be on your side!nothing can hurt me!" suddenly,tails smile faded."...we...tried to kill you..."her gripped sonics arm,trying to say he was sorry,but unable to speak."dont worry,im fine arent i?i know you would never truly hurt me buddy."he hugged the fox tightly,drawing him close."youre like never dbout each other,tails." shadow tried to hide a was begining to be his normal,confident self again."i have to go sonikku,"tails said standing up."but, i can come back tomorrow,i promise." he walked toward the door,and waved goodbye."bye bro!" sonic called."tails nodded happily,and shut the door."...im glad youre back..."shadow said softly into sonics ear making him turn to see shadow walking up the stairs."coming to bed?"sonic was about to say he realized that was dangerous. he and shadow were at their emotional limit,and anything could send them spilling over into a night he wasnt sure he was ready to have-at least not yet."nah, im good here."he said smiling friendily so shadow didnt take it to black hedgehog shrugged,and blew sonic a kiss before he went chuckled as he heard shadow mumble,emberrassed at the ,he rolled over and curled up to go to sleep.

"...so,youve finally found the interesting side of life after all." someone growled.a cold hand ran up sonics back."its about time you became something im interested in."sonic figited,but didnt wake was dreaming,unaware of the danger breathing down his neck."i have a feeling this will be fun..."


End file.
